


Without Him

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get off!" Sherlock growls.</p><p>"Sherlock." Lestrade does not release his grip and only then does Sherlock realise that he is crying. "Please, you can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Him

"Get off!" Sherlock growls.

"Sherlock." Lestrade does not release his grip and only then does Sherlock realise that he is crying. "Please, you can't."

“Why not?” Shelock snarled. “He’s dead. What does it _matter_ what I do? When did it _ever_ matter without him?”

“Sherlock,” Lestrade tries again, “Please, don’t do this. Please. You know he wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“No,” Sherlock says, voice ice cold. “No, I do not know if he would want me to do this or not. Have you forgotten Lestrade? Has the information slipped from your tiny little mind? He’s _dead!_ He’s _gone,_ and he won’t come back.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to follow him,” Lestrade tries to reason. He doesn’t know what to say; he’s never seen Sherlock like this.

“What do I have left without him?” Sherlock asked, and if he was fully himself he would have been free by now. Distracted as he is by rage and grief and sorrow, Lestrade is able to retrain him. Barely.

“You still have your life Sherlock. He died, you didn’t.”

“It should have been me,” Sherlock says, going limp in Lestrade’s arms. “He has always been the better man.”

Sherlock takes advantage of Lestrade’s distraction.

“I am nothing without him,” Sherlock whispers as the world begins to dim. Slowly everything fades to black.


End file.
